mi primo es un demente,y por eso lo quiero
by Kk6
Summary: ELLA:Misao Makimashi,hija de unos afamados empresarios japoneses..El:su obstinado,serio,demente y apuesto primo...todo va bien hasta que los sentimientos cominzan a interponerse AOSHIMISAO
1. un lindo pariente

¡ AUXILIO ¡ MI PRIMO ES UN DEMENTE... Y POR ESO LO QUIERO

Cap. 1 : "El adorable pariente"

PENSE QUE ERA UN BUEN MOMENTO

POR FIN , SE HACIA REALIDAD

TANTO OIR HABLAR DE TU SILENCIO

DICEN QUE TE ARRASTRA COMO EL MAR....

(fragmento de la canción 20 de enero por la

Oreja de Van Gohg)

"No!" grito ella obstinadamente , cruzándose de brazos y girándose hacia la ventanilla

"Pero...hija , entiende que..." trato de convencerla su madre , una Señora mayor , que vestía una elegante falda larga negra y una blusa blanca de seda con volados en las mangas...Misao examino por un momento la expresión y el rostro de su madre , de quien había sacado sus hermosos ojos verdes, una rareza , tratándose de alguien de procedencia nipona, estaba a punto de negarse de nuevo cuanto la fuerte y gruesa voz de su padre , el Sr. Makimashi la interrumpió

"Se queda con el y punto.. Ayame deja de tratarla con dulzura , que es lo suficientemente adulta como para entender que tiene que quedarse ahí!" vocifero su padre cada vez mas enojado y ella supo que no tenia caso discutir... se quedaría una larga temporada con su primo lejano Aoshi

'genial ahora viviré con un total y completo desconocido' pensó frustrada y sin controlar sus pensamientos salieron al aire... literalmente

"no! Me niego , ni siquiera lo conozco y a parte ese es un lugar casi desconocido , como quieres que siga adelante?!"pregunto en un tono algo irónico , se detuvo cuando su madre le estrujo en brazo , transmitiéndole el bien captado mensaje de 'calla o iras a parar a Afganistán' , después de esto , su madre se levanto indicándole con la mirada que le siguiera, y ambas caminaron a lo largo del Jet privado de la familia , hasta quedar lo mas alejadas posible del huracán de furia , padre de Misao

"Misao... sabes perfectamente que a nosotros también nos duele pero... tienes que entender" dijo calmadamente su madre viendo por la ventanilla

"pero quiero estar con ustedes si pasa algo" rezongó tiernamente imitando a su madre

"la mejor manera de estar con nosotros es quedándote donde te hemos indicado...hija... corremos peligro y lo sabes , esa banda de asesinos nos busca desde años antes , pero siempre nos hemos escapado... no quiero pensar lo que harían contigo si se enteran que tenemos una hija "dijo ahora con lagrimas en los ojos

"lo se" dijo resignada...su madre tenia razón

Llegaron con escasos 5 minutos de retraso , al bajar del avión ,Misao pudo sentir como un golpe la ola de calor que cubría al puerto, salieron del aeropuerto y se subieron a la limosina que anteriormente su padre había contratado para su transporte , al alejarse del aeropuerto pudo distinguir perfectamente : 'AEOPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE MAZATLAN'

A medida que el auto se alejada del edificio y se internaba en la carretera , Misao se quedo dormida en el asiento justo frente a sus padres .Despertó mas al rato por su propia cuenta ,solo para escuchar al conductor murmurar un :'maldicion.. es viernes? Entonces subió su cabeza hasta la ventanilla , y vio el por que del enojo del conductor , iban por el malecón del puerto que naturalmente estaba atascado de autos y gente charlando como si fueran las 7 de la noche , vio la hora en l reloj el auto , solo para murmurar un 'vaya' pues la hora local marcaba las 12.00 en punto se sentó y se dedico a ver el paisaje que constaba del océano, negro por la noche y una que otra persona parada sobre la acera viendo impresionada el discreto auto que su padre había elegido , puso sentir que el auto giraba a la derecha suavemente , momentos después se apago el motor y el conductor abrió su puerta educadamente .

Lo que vio al salir no la dejo impresionada, pues estaba acostumbrada a ver edificios del triple del tamaño de este , sus padres bajaron después de ella y el conductor tomo la valija en sus manos y se encamino a uno de los dos edificios .Entraron por un pasillo y se dejo ver la puerta metálica del elevador donde todos entraron , el empleado marco el numero 5 y comenzaron a subir , al abrirse la puerta del elevador solo había una puerta frente a ellos , el empleado se salio del elevador y toco la puerta educadamente , a su respuesta salio un chico alto y grande , con los ojos de un azul profundo y un cabello azabache que caía por todos lados ,que supuso era su primo, el chico ni se inmuto al notar la presencia de sus afamados tíos , y abrió la puerta totalmente para dejarlos pasar , el apartamento estaba oscuro y el permaneció en las sombras , su madre se arrodillo frente a ella y supo que esta seria la despedida

"Linda tenemos que irnos , tendremos que volar toda la noche hasta Venecia , no olvides que te queremos , cualquier cosa que suceda háznosla saber y te ayudaremos"

"claro mama" dijo ella tratando de esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con fluir . Su madre se levanto y su padre se agacho un poco para darle un potente abrazo , se separaron y el le tendió una tarjeta

"es un regalo... tu propia cuanta bancaria , depositaremos tu mesada ahí y si necesitas algo no lo dudes y tómalo de aquí ... ¿entendido?"

"si papa" ante esto su madre se le acerco y efusivamente le dio un abrazo

"adiós linda , nos volveremos a ver pronto ... te lo prometo" y con esto la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla y se incorporo

"Aoshi... la dejamos en buenas manos" dijo su padre las sombras

"claro tío" susurro el susodicho y con esto sus padres salieron del apartamento , dejándolos solos "entonces , por fin , el se digno a prender la luz , a Misao no le disgusto lo que vio , estaba parada en la estancia , que estaba marcada por un gran vitral que se alzaba desde el piso al techo , frente a este , había un gran sofá blanco , que tenia sobre el respaldo y el asiento una manta tejida en colores vivos , dándole un toque de elegancia , la mesa de centro era baja, de madera en un estilo futurista , al lado derecho de esta estaba un sillón para dos en color rojo vivo , justo como la manta del sofá blanco , al lado izquierdo de la mesa se encontraba un mueble repleto de diferentes tipos de libros y curiosidades que dedujo , venían de todos los rincones de la tierra , no continuó su escaneo por que la figura de su primo se había deslazado por atrás de ella , hasta una puerta

"ven" ,murmuró secamente , ella se dirigió a donde se le indicaba con su valija en mano "esta será tu habitación" murmuró su primo ella echo un vistazo y solo había una cama "esta vacía para que la decores tu... buenas noches" y de un portazo , su primo la dejo encerrada en la que de ahora en adelante seria su habitación , se tiro en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida....

TO BE CONTINUE

Este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic espero les guste n.n

Aclaraciones ()

En realidad no recuerdo como se llama el aeropuerto de Mazatlán , pues es un nombre de persona , así que , mejor lo dejo así n.n

Es cierto los viernes y los sábados son de locura aquí en Mazatlán , por eso del los antros

El "malecón"(dudo que alguien no sepa lo que es pero ahí va) es una avenida que recorre la costa , aquí en Mazatlán , le decimos malecón a la construcción (una pequeña bardita) que sirve de separación entre la arena y el resto de la avenida

PD: Recuerden que en las próximas vacaciones Mazatlán los espera nn


	2. creo que ya te quiero

MI PRIMO ES UN DEMENTE ,Y POR ESO LO QUIERO

Cap. 2 : "creo que ya te quiero"

OH AH, OH AH, OH AH, OH AH...

VERSACE AND PRADA THEY MEAN NOTHING TO ME, TO ME...

WELL YOU CAN BUY YOUR FRIENDS, BUT I'LL HATE YOU FOR FREE

HATE YOU FOR FREE...

(tomado de la cancion :** SHE'S GOT ALL THE FRIENDS THAT MONEY CAN BUY** por Chumbawamba)

Lo que vio la salir de su ahora habitación , la dejo boquiabierta, pues en la lujosa y grande cocina se encontraba su primo , solo con un pantalón a la cadera y el pecho totalmente descubierto, tenia el cuerpo literalmente perfecto , como el de un nadador profesional , cuando paso a su rostro , se dio cuanta de las gigantescas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules , con la mano derecha sostenía una taza con el mensaje "sexy guy" escrito , con la mano izquierda sostenía un frasco de café instantáneo 'super cargado' y finalmente en la boca una pequeño libro , por fin , ella hablo , pues el , concentrado en mantener el equilibrio , no había notado su presencia

"noche salvaje eh?" pregunto picara , claro , su expresión cambio cuando a el ,por el susto , se le cayo el frasco de café , luego el libro y por ultimo la taza que por haber caído sobre el libro no se rompió , pero derramo todo el liquido sobre el libro y el café

"que demonios haces asustándome así"grito enojadísimo a su prima

"disculpa creí que ya sabias que estaba aquí" contesto ella con amabilidad

"a sí..pues creíste mal" grito cortante

"gracias por recordarme lo invisible que puedo llegar a ser!!!!" grito ella ya furiosa , acercándose a la cocina

"invisible y tonta!!!¿ Cómo se te ocurre asustarme cuando me ves así?" reprocho el a ella quien ya se encontraba tomando una servilleta

"eres un estupido!!!" dijo ella sollozando callada y limpiando el desastre , al notar lagrimas , el paso su mano por su cabello a modo de frustración "toma, aquí esta tu estupido libro y tu estupida y ridícula taza!!!" grito ella aventando dichos objetos al desayunador y dirigiéndose de vuelta a su habitación , llorando , azoto la puerta tan fuerte que el edifico casi tiembla

'si que la hiciste Aoshi' se reprocho en la mente 'pero ella tuvo la culpa... y ... además , mi taza no es ridícula' refunfuño para si , pero una voz interna , la parecer , su conciencia se, interpuso 'pero no tenias por que gritarle así... y SI es ridícula' , y , guiado por las palabras de su molesta conciencia , se dirigió a la habitación de Misao

"hey disculpa , no debí gritarte , d verdad soy estupido" comenzó a hablar recargado sobre la puerta , que se abrió de pronto , dejándolo caer dentro de la pieza

"eres un estupido y un imbecil" dijo Misao ya mas tranquila con los ojos cerrados

"escucha cambiate , saldremos" dijo ignorando el comentario anterior

"pero no quiero salir "contesto ella a manera de niña consentida

"tus padres lo ordenaron , salimos en 30 minutos y el baño es mío primero" dijo corriendo al baño

'es un estupido , imbecil y abusivo' confirmo Misao para si mientras cerraba la puerta ...

Salieron 35 minutos después , de día ,ella tuvo un mejor panorama de su ahora hogar , ,justo al lado del elevador estaba un pasillo ,que recorrieron y llegaron a la piscina

"wow... hey quiero quedarme en la piscina" dijo plantándose frente a esta

"tienes traje de baño?" pregunto el de manera audaz , sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

"no"

"entonces no puedes bañarte, tendrás que venir conmigo ... espera aquí" ordenó mientras regresaba por el mismo camino , para 5 minutos después aparecer al lado de Misao , montado en un Porshe Boxter blanco y con unos lentes oscuros

"subes"

"claro"

Subió al auto y salieron del complejo que hasta entonces supo , se llamaba Suites Venecia , el mar estaba hermoso y tranquilo ,era sábado y la avenida no estaba tan llena como la noche anterior ,la cuidad ahora le pareció hermosa , continuaron derecho hasta un entronque en el que el giro a la derecha, para mas adelante parase en un semáforo y girar a la izquierda , mas adelante , girar a la derecha y entrar al estacionamiento de lo que , gracias aun anuncio Spectacula supo , se llamaba , La Gran Plaza

"Es el centro comercial de aquí, puedes venir a pasar la tarde , encontrar algo que no has localizado , o solo...ligar" explico el de manera científica , estaciono el lujoso auto en un lote y se bajo , ambos entraron al edificio , comparado con los que ella había visitado , esto no era nada , pero lo primeo que vio le llamo la atención

"trajes de baño" exclamo mientras se dirigía a toda prisa al aparador de Palm Surf Store , ahí fue cuando el noto una peculiaridad , ella vestía unos jeans a la cadera baja ,y una blusa azul que dejaba ver , desde el ombligo hasta al comienzo de los jeans , el vio claramente , en la base de la espalda , un tatuaje trivial ,sin forma alguna , era un conjunto de líneas, que , sin lugar a dudas , la hacían ver sexy , se acerco a ella y viendo los aparadores le pregunto

"te gusta alguno?"

"si.. casi todos"

"pruébatelos"

"no puedo , no tengo dinero"

"Eres una Makimachi , tienes dinero hasta para tirar"

"te recuerdo que tu también eres un Makimachi ¬¬"

"si claro"

"es solo que lo que me dieron mis papas no lo quiero malgastar"

"mis tíos me dijeron que te trajera aquí y que escogieras todo lo que quisieras , ellos lo pagaran"

"en serio" ella sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos "que esperamos pues" y jalándolo de la camisa entró a la tienda

"ayúdame a escoger "le rogó ,

"esta bien , ¿Cuáles son mis opciones?" dijo resignado 'que mas da' pensó , y se paro junto al aprobador donde Misao de media los 20 trajes que había elegido

Salio 10 minutos después con un traje de baño completo con estampado de flores color rosa mexicano y un pareo en un tono mas claro

"¿y?¿que tal?"

"muy rosa" ellas e metió y salio con uno igual pero verde

"muy verde"

se metió y salió con un diminuto bikini azul cielo, y ahí comenzó la tragedia

"muy pequeño" dijo sonrojado por ver lo perfectamente bien relleno que quedaba el sujetador y la braga , ella se metió y salio con uno de blusa pequeña y un pequeño short en color amarillo

"te hace ver pálida" critico el con los ojos cerrados. Ella salio momentos después con otro completo, ahora liso y en morado

"ese queda bien , pero lo mejor que tienes es el abdomen y no querrás cubrirlo" claro su abdomen era perfectamente plano

Así siguieron por media hora , cuando creyeron que no habría esperanzas , hubo un ganador , ella salio con un traje de una blusa un poco arriba de la cintura y una braga a la cadera negros , la blusa tenia al costado una alegre flor hawaiana en blanco

"ese es perfecto" dijo el al fin con una pequeña sonrisa , ella se alegro mucho....

Después de 4 horas de haber gastado en probadores , tiendas de ropa , mueblerías , Zapaterías , Tiendas de accesorios y hasta tiendas de Música , decidieron para a comer , pues ambos se morían de hambre

"¿Qué te gustaría? Pregunto ella embobada viendo el diferente tipo de comida de cada local

"lo que sea" dijo el indiferente , tratando de llegar a salvo a una mesa , pero los paquetes en sus manos le dificultaban la tarea , ya que estuvo en la mesa , la vio dirigirse sonriente a Japan Roll un restaurante de comida japonesa

"no puedes dejarlo eh?" sonrió picaramente a ella

"sabes lo difícil que es alejarte de tu comida favorita"

"voy a comprar mi comida , espera aquí"

"si claro "y se fue directo al Dairy Queen un restaurante de hamburguesas al regresar con su paquete , vio a Misao comiendo tranquilamente , pero... una banda de chicos , que seguramente estaban ahí para "ligar" la veían muy raro , frunció el ceño y se dirigió a ella , tratando de pasar justo frente a los tipos que veían fijamente a SU prima , al verlo , los chicos , naturalmente se decepcionaron y el sonrió triunfal

"¿paso algo interesante?" pregunto el sentándose

"no, nada" , Comieron tranquilamente y después se comieron unos helados, ella había pedido el extragrande de chocolate y en lo que terminaban , Aoshi le extendió el brazo y ella lo vio asombrado y tomo lo que Aoshi le daba, un paquete , lo abrió y de el saco una linda comadreja de peluche

"me recordó a ti, y aparte es para que me perdones lo de hoy" dijo el indiferente jugando con su helado

"una comadreja?"

"así es..."

"mmm...sabes"ella sonrió "es el mejor cumplido que me han dicho... creo que ya me caes mejor"

Aoshi quedo asombrado...'cumplido'

TO BE CONTINUE....

Disclaimer(o como se escriba nnU)

Porshe,Rurouni Kenshin,Suites Venecia,La Gran Plaza,Palm Surf Store,Japan Roll y Dairy Queen son empresas que existen y no son mías , yo las uso como una referencia, sin fines de lucro

Gracias a:

CRYSTAL-DONO

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo para encontrar la cancion ,lo aprecio mucho ...

ALI-CHAN6

Te explico , mi pareja Si es Misao y Aoshi , no te preocupes por ese asunto de los primos , que ya lo tengo resuelto ;) , que bueno que te guste mi querida Perla del Pacifico , y que bueno que siempre pases por aquí , entre mas gente aya , mejor

PUPI-CHAN

Que exigente me saliste... claro aquí esta tu segundo capi dedicado a ti y a todos los que leyeron el primero , como ve... no tarde en actualizar ;)

MIKOMI SHINOMORI

Que bueno que te gusten mis fics , en realidad , las dos parejas se parecen mucho y por eso me gustan (en realidad lo unico que me gusta de ellas es Aoshi y Sesshoumaru¬¬) pero habia que darles una pareja n.n

Gracias por el beso nn

ALBIII

Que bueno que te encante mi fic, gracias por la felicitación n.n , respecto a tu pregunta : Aoshi tiene 28 y Misao 18 , alguna otra duda?

NAOKO LK

A mi tmb me encanta lo de la propuesta ,jejeje , en realidad este fue un sueño que tuve pero éramos yo y mi primo el guapo XD yo tmb ya tengo cosas muy malvadas en mente = ) jejeje actualice lo mas pronto que pude , espero te guste el 2º cap

PD: ¿Qué quiere decir "juiciosilla"?


	3. no eres lo que esperaba

MI PRIMO ES UN DEMENTE Y POR ESO LO QUIERO

Cap. 3 : "no eres lo que esperaba"

And I probably forgot to tell you this  
Like that time I forgot to tell you about the scar  
Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel?  
See you're not what I expected  
But you're the only one who knows how to handle me

Tomado de la cancion YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE por Maria mena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"al fin lo terminaste ... pensé que nunca te lo acabarías" murmuro Aoshi al ver que Misao raspaba con la cuchara el plato donde minutos antes había estado su extragrande de chocolate

"cállate!! Lo que pasa es que tu pediste uno muy pequeño" dijo Misao tratando de regresar la indirecta recibida

"..." el prefirió no contestar, para no repetir la escena de esa mañana "ya me canse , vamonos a casa" dijo el después de haber derrochado cientos de pesos en maquillaje

"esta bien , tengo que acomodar todo" dijo ella cambiando el rumbo a la salida

Ya en la casa , Aoshi transportó los pesados paquetes en 3 viajes , al terminar de meter todo a la habitación de Misao , esta se encerró en su habitación , dejando a Aoshi parado en su puerta , el se encogió de hombros y se metió a sui cuarto también .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿¡ Misao , estas bien ¿!" preguntaba alarmado Aoshi en la puerta de su prima , quien momentos antes había lanzado un grito aterrador ; s e acerco a su prima , quien se hallaba de rodillas , ella no contesto

"¿Qué te pasó comadreja?" dijo el en un modo paternal acercándose a ella

"¡Esto!!!" grito ella parándose de repente y mostrando su dedo indicie de la mano derecha

"¿Qué?¿te machucaste?" preguntó el ya mas tranquilo

"no... esto" dijo ella acercándole mas la mano a su primo

"¿te lastimaste el dedo?"

"no , me rompí una uña..." se agacho de nuevo y comenzó a murmurar un sin fin de palabras no muy educadas , mientras en la nuca de Aoshi aparecía una Gigante gota de sudor

"gritaste por que se te rompió una uña?¡" pregunto el alarmado , a lo que ella asintió

"¿y como paso?" pregunto el ya sin darle la menor importancia

"quería mover la cama , pero el dedo se me atoro en el borde y al sacarlo....crack! la uña se me rompió" dijo ella en la misma posición

"que tonta eres... debiste haberme hablado para moverla yo" dijo el acercándose a la cama , ella lo miro y una gigantesca sonrisa apareció en el rostro

"jeje lo siento , no vuelve a pasar" dijo ella parándose

"¿y donde quieres que la ponga?" pregunto el

"muevela un poco a la izquierda , para que l cabecera quede justo al medio" , el la empujo un poco "¿así?"

"mmmmmmm,no , mejor muevela un poco a la derecha" el la movió

"¿así?"

"no me gusta , mejor gírala" el la movió

"¿te gusta?"

"no , al otro lado"el la movió

"satisfecha??"

"mm.no me convence mucho" dijo ella con su mano en el mentón

"!! Basta ¡¡¡ no la moveré mas "dijo Aoshi saliendo del cuarto

"!!quedo perfecta!!" oyó exclamar a Misao desde adentro , a esto , el torció los ojos y se metió a su cuarto

Hora y media después :

"tengo hambre!!" grito Misao al tempo en que literalmente tiraba" la puerta , Aoshi , quien se encontraba cómodamente recostado con un libro entre las manos la vio

"y?" pregunto irónico

"no me digas que tu no tienes hambre.."

"la verdad si , pero esta noche saldré a cenar , así que no quiero comer nada antes de eso" dijo el regresando a su lectura

"que abusivo eres , dejaras que tu visita se muera de hambre" dijo ella con un puchero en el rostro

"mi visita tiene manitas con las que se puede hacer algo de comer"

"pero TU debes atender a tu visita" dijo Missao en defensa propia "bah.. has lo que quieras" dijo con desdén saliendo del cuarto al no obtener respuesta

'si que la hiciste guapo' reprocho su irónica conciencia en la mente

'callate! A demás tengo una cita con Victoria y no le puedo fallar' contesto a su conciencia

'pero es tu visita' dijo su conciencia

'y?' el adoraba usar esa letra

'no me digas que quieres ser un frívolo mal educado con la exquisita de tu prima?' dijo su conciencia sabiendo que daría en el clavo

'¿exquisita?' pregunto Aoshi a su mente

'si... exquisita , no me digas que nos observado ese busto perfecto'

'no'

'aja... o tal vez no te hayas fijado en las anchas caderas , o en el sexy tatuaje'

'no'

'deja de engañarte a ti mismo , por que a mi no me engañas'

'yo no engaño a nadie'

'si,claro , y me llamo Adolfo Hitler'

'invitala a cenar'

'pero... que pasara con Vicky?'

'que te valga gorro' y punto , la insistente voz en su cabeza desapareció como por arte de magia , le hizo caso a su 'conciencia' y se levanto , dirigiéndose a la estancia

"¿quieres salir a cenar?" pregunto sin ningún preámbulo , ella sin voltear a verlo contesto

"no estarías ocupado hoy en la noche"

"estaría , cancele de ultima hora...¿Qué dices?"mintió él

"ok..." deja voy a cambiarme , dijo ella azotando la puerta de la nevera y entrando a su cuarto .

En unos 15 minutos , Miso salía con una falda amedio muslo a la cadera baja , con un cinturón negro y una blusa negra también de tirantes . Aoshi intento no recordar lo que su conciencia le había comentado acerca de su prima , pero , al ver el tatuaje en la cadera de ésta , no se pudo detener y su imaginación echo a volar , no muy sanamente por cierto , unos largos minutos después su prima lo saco de su concentración y ambos salieron , aunque era temprano , las 7:00 pm , el malecón ya se encontraba atestado de gente , turistas y paisanos , hicieron alrededor de 40 minutos desde las Suites Venecia hasta el Zoo , un sushi-bar , que supo que a ella le encantaría

Entraron al ver y se sentaron alejados del tumulto , el mesero llego enseguida...

"Qué te gustaría tomar, refresco , limonada.." dijo a Misao , quien ignorándolo olímpicamente se dirigió al mesero

"un Kahlua por favor" dijo amablemente , y Aoshi se quedó con la duda , pues no estaba seguro que fuera mayor de edad

Para mi un martíni" dijo al mesero cuando éste le pregunto cual era su orden , después de haber ordenado dos rollos sencillo , el mesero se fue , dejándolos en 'silencio' pues la música resonaba estridente cerca de la pista de baile

"¿tus padres saben que tienes eso?"pregunto el rompiendo el silencio

"¿que?" pregunto ella inocente al no saber de que hablaba su primo

"el tatuaje"

"oh...eso... en realidad solo sabe mi padre , no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si mi madre se enterara de eso" ella rió por lo bajo ante su comentario

"¿y por que te lo hiciste?"

¨"me lo hice hace 4 años , cuando mi mejor amiga, quien estaba infectada del SIDA gracias a su madre estaba a punto de morir , ella se hizo uno igual , y nos lo hicimos para simbolizar nuestra amistad eterna" dijo ella con la mirada triste y lagrimas en los ojos "murió un mes después" dijo ella en un susurró mientras una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla , él , sin saber que hacer murmuro un 'lo siento', hubo un silencio grandísimo , interrumpido nuevamente por el mesero , quien llego con las ordenes y dos Kahluas y el martíni

"y esto?" pregunto Misao al ver el segundo Kahlua

"lo manda el joven de la barra "dijo el mesero apuntando a un chico que Misao no puedo distinguir ,pero Aoshi si....

El 'tipo', catalogado asi por Ashi, se acerco lentamente , cuando al llegar al lado de la mesa , ignorándolo se dirigió a Misao

"vaya vaya , que Dios se cuide , por que los ángeles se le están escapando" dijo el tipo

"Y los Santos les están persiguiendo" contesto Misao sonriente al desconocido , esta astucia dejo sorprendido al primo y excitado al galán

"bueno linda , te gustaría bailar" dijo el extraño , quien continuaba ignorando a Aoshi

"como en este momento estoy cenando , creo que seria mejor darte mi móvil y me llamas mañana , y con gusto te invito a cenar a mi departamento" dijo en tono insinuante , el sujeto asintió embobado , después de que Misao escribiera el teléfono de u móvil y una seductora frase en una servilleta , se la entrego el niño quien se fue campante

te recuerdo que el departamento no es tuyo" dijo Aoshi al fin con un dejo de desdén en la voz

"si...y tampoco tengo móvil"" dijo Misao con desfachatez mientras veía alejarse al feliz sujeto . y algo nunca visto sucedió , Aoshi estallo en carcajadas , Misao solo se le quedo viendo embobada al ver la perfecta curva que trazaban los varoniles y delgados labios , Aoshi , se callo de repente , algo ¿¡ sonrojado?! , si , cubito se sonrojo y cerro la boca , ante esto fue Misao la que se rion a boca suelta

"te estas riendo de mi" dijo seriamente Aoshi minutos después

"no de ti ... contigo" dijo misao ahogada entre risas .

Momentos después ambos se hallaban bailando en la pista, Misao se movía de una forma espectacular , que dejo boquiabiertos a mas de uno , Aoshi se regreso a la mesa exhausto , y sin querer se fijo en su prima , quien destacaba entre la gran multitud de chicas , su cuerpo era esbelto y ligero , pero no era solo por el tentador cuerpo de su prima , era una chipa de alegría y vitalidad que se reflejaba en su rostro , era el cariño que expresaba su mirada , la calidez de sus palabras , sumido en estos pensamientos su prima se acerco y se sentó

"que te pasa?" pregunto Misao

"me siento cansado"

"vamonos entonces" salieron del lugar y se dirigieron como de rayo al apartamento , al llegar cada quien se fue por su lado , Misao cayo rendida a la cama mientras Aoshi leía un libro y recapacitaba acerca de lo que habia estado pensando sobre su linda prima...

To Be Continue ...

Gracias a :

Giuliana , MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S, Black Rose , Misao ShinomoriAoshi , mikomi shinomori , kayla-chan , M.S Arashi Sumeragi , Chi2-chan . gaby (hyatt , naoko LK , Albiii ali-chan6 , pupi-chan

Sorry opor actualizar después de tanto tiempo ... bye


	4. intrusa!

primero que nada:

¡¡ vive! Si aunque no lo crean sigo con vida y escribiendo

segundo

disculpen por no haber actualizado , es que las tareas, los examenes, el maldito karate y los novios y amigobios agotan mi cabecita nnU

tercero

perdónenme! Por haber tardado tanto, en verdad sorry

77

INTRUSA!

Hay una mujer hermosa

La mas primorosa de ojitos negros, de   
piel gitana   
es, es una hechicera   
que domina al hombre con sus danzares   
con las caderas

(tomado de la canción : 'Hechicera' de Mana )

Despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza , que , supuso , desaparecería con una ducha de agua fría . Salio de su habitación y paso de lego por la puerta del cuarto de su primo , que se encontraba entreabierta , como siempre , la curiosidad mato al gato y se regreso . cuidadosamente abrió mas la puerta y vio a su primo , la luz del sol se colaba por todos los ángulos de la habitación blanca . Su primo s encontraba atravesado – literalmente- en la cama , los pies le colgaban del lado izquierdo , y del lado derecho colgaban sus brazos y su cabeza , el edredón estaba tirado en el suelo y las almohadas también . A pesar de aquel desastre , su primo se encontraba placidamente dormido . Sus mechones de cabello negro caían delicadamente sobre el varonil rostros, entro , recogió el edredón y las almohadas sin hacer el menor ruido , sobre el pequeño sillón de cuero negro en el que su primo solía desvelarse . Después se acerco a el y lo observo por minutos , que parecieron eternos para ella , en realidad era muy apuesto. Salio de la habitación con un leve sonrojo . Dentro del cuarto , Aoshi abrio un ojo , había sentido todo , sus labios se curvaron tiernamente 'algo tiene'penso ' que me encanta'

Al salir de la relajante ducha que se había dado se encontró en una encrucijada , no había arrimado toalla y no llevaba su ropa , su única salvación era tomar algo del cesto de la ropa que iría a la lavandería , que en su totalidad era de Aoshi , tomo una camiseta y se la puso , no la cubría en su totalidad , pero su primo estaba dormido y seguramente no se daría cuenta. Se aventuro y abrió la puerta

Primer paso

Segundo paso

Tercer paso

Cuarto paso

'ya casi lo logro' pensó … pero , algo , mejor dicho , alguien la interrumpió

"esa camisa se me hace conocida" dijo el mientras raspaba el fondo del envase donde hacia pocos minutos había yogur de durazno .

Ella se quedo helada en su sitio , lo vio , el no llevaba camisa , solo un pantalón de manta blanca , que , por cierto le quedaba grande y era sostenido solo por su trasero , estaba recargado en el desayunador y no la miro . Un momento después el levanto la mirada y casi se traga la cuchara que sostenia con la boca al ver a su 'esquisita prima' - nombrada así por su conciencia - pues la camisa apenas y cubría los puntos clave de su anatomía , y el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo , haciendo que la camiseta se pegara a la piel de su prima , desvió la mirada sonrojado .

Al notar el 'pequeño' examen físico al que había sido sometida ella se sonrojo , pero no aparto la vista de su ¿seductor había pensado- primo , su torso no era exagerado , sus músculos se marcaban seductoramente , sus grandes manos sostenían el envase de el yogur que se acababa de comer , iba descalzo , y el hecho de que el pantalón casi se le cayera no ayudaba mucho

'esta bien bueno' pensó , al darse cuenta de sus morbosos pensamientos se sonrojo por completo , el la miro a los ojos , ella salio del trance y le dijo

"si quieres te la doy" dijo seductoramente 'de donde demonios salio eso' se reprocho mentalmente , el se crispó todo , el cabello se le erizo , y su mirada pareció perderse , aprovechando ese momento de distracción , ella dio los 5 pasos que le faltaban , y corrió a su cuarto

El salio del trance al oír el portazo que dio su prima al entrar en su habitación … Sonrió para si mismo , pues lo que había visto le alegraría la mañana…

la chica salio de la habitación en su traje de baño y unas gafas de sol puestas , se encontró con su primo en la cocina

"voy a caminar, vuelvo al rato " le dijo con una sonrisa ,el cerro la puerta de la nevera y antes de contestarla la examino

"pretendes salir así?" pregunto atónito l notar que su prometida llevaba puesto su –muy diminuto por cierto- traje de baño

"si , que tiene de malo"

"te secuestraran en cuanto te vean salir del apartamento" dijo fríamente

"para eso iras conmigo" dijo sonriéndole

"iré contigo?" Pregunto el con una ceja levantada

"si" dijo ella calmadamente

"Misao…sinceramente no me siento nada bien , me duele la cabeza y el cuello" dijo haciéndose el enfermo, afortunadamente la ingenua prima se lo creyó

"uy que mal , te doy un masaje?" pregunto animada

"Tu sabes dar masajes?" pregunto el atónito

"si" . Ante esto , la mente de Aoshi comenzo a imaginar a su sensual prima , sentada sobre el , mientras le acariciaba la espalda, comenzó a propasarse, así que se contuvo

"no , seguramente se me quitara con dormir un poco" mintió haciendo un puchero

"estas seguro?" dijo ella

"si"

"OK , me quedare aquí por si las dudas" dijo ella regresandose a su habitación ,Aoshi sudo frió , pues todo lo que había dicho era mentira -le daba pereza ir a caminar-

"no , no te sacrifiques , ve a caminar" dijo moviendo sus manos enérgicamente

"no , la verdad ya me dio pereza" dijo ella rascándose la nuca

"no quieres ir a la piscina?" pregunto el

"si , creo que iré … que te recuperes" dijo.. le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo del departamento

'estuvimos cerca' dijo la molesta voz en su interior

'si.. lo se, por poco y nos descubre' contesto

'le hubieras dicho que si a los del masaje ' dijo en reproche la voz 'si le hubieras dicho que si en estos momentos estaríamos besando la mismísima gloria'

'no puedo…sabes que tengo novia' se reprocho a si mismo por eso

'si , pero sabes que no esta aquí y que vives junto con un bizcocho'

'no puedo hacerle eso a Vicky '

' no puedes, no seas iluso , lo hemos hecho otras veces'

'si , pero nunca con mi prima…hazme un favor , olvídate de ese asunto , ya me duele la cabeza'

'Makimachi Aoshi…, cuando vas a aprender que no me puedes mentir…. No a mi, me callare , solo si prometes salir al bacón'

El no se contesto , obedeció mansamente a su conciencia , salio por el ventanal al pequeño balcón , que daba a la alberca , vio a su prima jugando con Andrew , el pequeño niño americano que vivía en el departamento de abajo y que tenia dificultades para hablar el español.

"que linda es" murmuro para si

'lo sabia te gusta'

'dijiste que te callarías… además ,aunque me gustase – y no estoy admitiendo nada¡!Es mi prima¡¡…¿Qué no lo puedes entender?'

'tu sabes bien que eso no es cierto'

'bah cállate' se dijo a si mismo mientras salía el también del apartamento , con su traje de baño y una tolla

" Aoshi ,Aoshi, puedes jugar con nosotros?" dijo el pequeño niño con dificultad

"lo siento chico , no me siento bien "

"o , entiendo" dijo el chico

"ya te sientes mejor Aoshi?" pregunto ella con preocupación

"si , gracias , pero todavía no desaparece del todo"

"Misao , hay que jugar" grito el niño desde lejos con una pelota playera

"que les parece si jugamos marco polo?" interrumpió Aoshi

"si , si , marco polo me encanta" dijo el niño

"que es eso?" pregunto Misao

"es un juego – explico Aoshi- en el que te tapas los ojos . Tu dices marco , los demás te tienen que contestar con la palabra polo , ganaras si logras atrapar a alguien"

"juguemos" dijo Misao al fin , Aoshi se metió al agua fría

" yo atrapare" dijo el sumergiéndose , cuando salio , sus ojos se encontraban cerrados , comenzó el juego , atrapo al chico y depuse el chico atrapo a Misao..jugaron toda la mañana.

Esa noche ambos se sentaron en el sofá aburridos , encendieron el televisor y se sentaron , ella estaba acostada en el suelo mientras comía nueces y dulces de un plato decorativo en la mesa de centro , veía la película 'Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado' con cara de aburrimiento , poco a poco ,fue cediendo al sueño.

Su primo , quien había estado observándola todo el tiempo , no le dijo nada , pero como la posición que tenia en el sillón le resultaba incomoda , se acomodo junto a ella , apoderándoos del plato de dulces en cuestión de minutos. Momentos después , el calor se hizo presente en su cuerpo literalmente , así que se quito la camisa. Y sin querer , poco a poco , el también fue cayendo en las garras de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol se colaban como intrusos a través de sus parpados , intento recoger un almohada y taparse , pero no encontró ninguna , molesta se giro sobre su 'cama' e intento volver a dormir. Cinco minutos después , un incesante ruido la molesto de nuevo . era la maldita puerta que sonaba . Esperen un momento , se dijo , las puertas no suenan solas.

Perezosa y pesadamente se levanto , oh sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir donde había dormido : en el suelo , mientras veía la aburridísima película.Su primo , al parecer , había sido también victima del aburrimiento , quedando al fin profundamente dormido. El sonido en la puerta se hizo mas insistente , cuando se dirigía a abrir , se dio cuenta de en que condiciones estaba : llevaba muy poca ropa . Ante esto , se dirigió a lo primeo que encontró: la camisa de Aoshi que se encontraba tirada a escasos centímetros de éste. Al ponérsela , se abotono los botones , aun así no le cubría mucho , pero eso ya era un avance , indecisa se dirigió a l puerta a ver quien los despertaba .

Abrió lentamente , del otro lado estaba una mujer , de cabello rojizo y ojos color miel

"¿ se te ofrece algo? " pregunto misao aun dormida

"¡ Esa es la camisa que le di a mi aoshi ¡ " dijo la mujer con cara d rabia , sin mas ni mas , aparto a Misao de la puerta y se metió como Pedro a su casa al departamento " ¿Quien eres tu perra resbalosa¡¡ te has acostado con mi Aoshi ¡¡" grito la mujer a todo pulmón

" a que demonios t refieres ¡soy su prima idiota! " grito Misao

"¡! Seguramente eso has de ser¡¡ " dijo la pelirroja intentando darle un cachetada a Misao .

No para nada Misao había sido victima de un entrenamiento ninja en su niñez ,así que le fue muy fácil esquivar la pesada mano de la intrusa , moviéndose unos pasos hacia atrás , la dejo tambaleándose , cuando vio que aquella la siguió , se agacho y le propino una patada en el estomago . La intrusa se tambaleo pero aun así no cedió , se abalanzo con furia sobre Misao y al querer darle un puñetazo en la cara , alguien la detuvo , era Aoshi , que al escuchar al alboroto se había levantado y se había interpuesto entre las dos mujeres

"¿ no crees que es muy temprano para esto Vicky? " pregunto Aoshi con sarcasmo

"¿para que? Para darme cuenta de que me engañas con esa cualquiera"

"esa cualquiera es mi prima" dijo Aoshi con rencor en la voz

"si claro , ahora tus primas viven y duermen contigo" dijo Vicky con desgano

"Para tu información celosita " dijo misao con desdén "si soy su prima y vivo aquí por que Mis padres , o sea , los tíos de tu novio así lo decidieron , no estoy aquí por que quiera" dijo Misao entando a su cuarto

"Vamos Aoshi , no me vengas con ese cuento" dijo la Pelirroja a su novio

"cree lo que quieras Vicky , pero Misao es mi prima" Vicky , al ver la seriedad excesiva en el rostro de su novio se arrepintió y comprendió , que , en verdad aquella era l prima y no la amante .

al salir de su habitación , ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ni a su primo , ni a la novia de este , camino sin reparos hacia la puerta , ya casi llegaba hasta que :

"Misao , ven aquí" dijo Aoshi , Misao le hizo caso de mala gana "Misao quiero presentarte a mi novia Vicky, Vicky , ella es mi prima Misao" dijo Aoshi entre las dos. Vicky puso su mano extendida frente a Misao en un gesto cordial , pero , Misao no se rendiría

"tienes eso como novia……" dijo misao con sarcasmo "debías estar muy desesperado, te soy sincera al verla parada frente a la puerta creí que era la muerte que me llevaba" dijo yéndose de largo , antes de salir grito "Luego vengo PRIMO y dile a la bruja de u novia que haga el favor de no estacionarse en los balcones , que incluso las escobas se dejan en el estacionamiento" y dio un tremendo portazo…

Vicky se quedo tragándose la furia , Aoshi se quedo asombrado por la reacción del Bizcocho y Misao salio con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber echo enfadar a la bruja……

To Be Continue……

Muchisiisisisimas gracias a :

Mi mejor amigo ovalle que aunque no se acuerde de mi cumple lo kiero un buen ….¬¬ ovalle t keo mano :p

A mis papis k me consienten tanto XD

A mi gato , al k por cierto amo (si , aunque este pulgoso ¬¬)

A mi tia , la twin (literalmete :S) de mi mama , ya que sin ella no agarraria kura en los paseos familiares

A mi niño k lo kero tanto nn

A mi kompu, que sigo sin entender como es que no ha explotado XD

Giuliana:

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan positivos amiga nn , gracias tamb por los besos XD (aunque tendre problemas con my boyfriend por eso uu)

Alcione Chan

Muchas gracias por estar aquí amiga y por aburrirte conmigo XD

Cristal dono

Pus a ti k decirte …..gracias por darme un momentito de dicha al ver la nieve TuT . TKM amiga …..


	5. ya tengo empleo !

MI PRIMO ES UN DEMENTE Y POR ESO LO QUIERO…

Antes que nada , muchísimas gracias a todos(as) aquellos(as) que entren a ver el nuevo capitulo. Quiero agradecerlos mas que nada por que mi fic aun les 'interese' si se puede decir asi después de tanto tiempo. Quiero agradecer a todos(as) que me dejaron reviews.Hace tiempo checaba los reviews y me asombre al notar que ya tengo 36 no saben que gusto me dio…..

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

MI PRIMO ES UN DEMENTE Y POR ESO LO QUIERO…

Cap. 5: ' Ya tengo empleo! '

I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic...

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blond , bimbo girl in a fantasy world

Dress me up , make it tight I'm your dollie...

( Fragmento de : Barbie Girl , por : Aqua)

Salio del edificio con la sonrisa en grande debido a la escena que habia hecho a la novia de su primo , se sentia feliz , y no sabia por que. Simplemente la mujer le desagrado desde el prime momento en que la vio.

Cuando cruzo la avenida y se situo en el malecon , echo una mirada hacia el quinto piso del complejo principal de edificios. Y por el amplio vitral de la sala pudo ver a su primo gritandole a su querida novia. Esto le mejoro el animo.

Se bajo a la arena , y por primera vez en esa semana sintio paz al mirar el mar y el baile acompasado que parecía hacer funcionar el mundo. Pero , algo la interrumpio, habia aprendido a detectar las presencia de las personas gracias a su entrenamiento ninja a muy temprana edad.

Sin abrir los ojos ni volverse dijo :

" ¿se le ofrece algo?"-

La persona se le acerco y se sento por un lado de ella , hasta ese momento ella abrio los ojos y noto que era una mujer rubia , alta delgada con unos ojos azules enormes, que , a primera vista , le gustaba para princesa o duquesa de época.

" No preguntare como fue que supiste de mi presencia….Ire directo al grano. Te he seguido desde las Suites Venecia hasta aca , me he dado cuenta de que tu sola presencia irradia alegria y ligereza…"-

Dijo la mujer con un español , que , aunque bien manejado , se oia con un acento extraño.

" Soy dueña de una agencia de modelos , que si bien , es a nivel mundial , radico aquí por cuestiones personales y de salud , asi que traslade mi empresa hasta acá. Una empresa que vende calzado por catalogo me ha pedido a mis mejores modelos , para esta temporada, pero , he perdido a una y me temo que necesito un reemplazo urgentemente."-

Misao quedo al principio en shock , eso era algo fuerte ,si bien la mujer , que viendola de cerca , se notaba su procedencia europea no le habia preguntado nada , pero ella sabia perfectamente la pregunta que le seguia , asi que comenzo a pensar y termino por deducir , que , si bien no hacia nada , era mejor , no hacer nada y ganar dinero.

" Estoy disponible de lunes a viernes todo el dia "- dijo Misao con una sonrisa a la mujer que tambien le sonrio.

"Muy bien…. Comienzas mañana a las 8"- y dicho esto ella le extendio una tarjeta de presentacion , hermosa , y sencilla grabada dramáticamente con la palabra ' Vellanova', supuso que ese era el nombre de la agencia.Miro un poco mas abajo y vio en letras pequeñas: Esthela Bozo, y una direccion que no reconocio….

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Regreso al edificio feliz , entro por el ancho porton y subio al quinto piso , abrio la puerta….

Lo que vio , le dio asco : su primo tenia a la novia en los brazos ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas , la falda de la pelirroja se encontraba totalmente arriba al igual que su blusa . Ambos se besaban con locura y las manos de Aoshi cambiaban de seno a seno periódicamente..

Misao cerro la puerta con fuerza y furia. Se dirigio a la piscina y se sento en un camastro , tomo una hoja que estaba tirada , un volante ,le parecio y los hizo confeti.

Diez minutos después se dirigio al ascensor que venia bajando , cuando la puerta se abrio vio a la novia de su primo retocandose el maquillaje.

"vaya , veo que ya terminaste de revolcarte con mi primo"- dijo con énfasis en la palabra 'revolcarte'

"Aunque te pese"- dijo la otra con soltura. Misao rio.

"que poca cosa eres , ¿cuanto te paga mi primo por revolcon, Sabes , deberias de subirle la tarifa , minimo para que cambies esas garras que traes"-

Dijo Misao con burla.

" te aconsejo que te calmes"- dijo la pelirroja con furia .Misao rio mas fuerte

"¿si no que?... no me puedes hacer daño , soy ninja desde los 4 años asi que dudo mucho que puedas herirme"-

La pelirroja le lanzo una mirada de furia, estampo el tacon de la zapatilla en el suelo y la puerta del ascensor se cerro , quedando Misao con el trofeo de ganadora….

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Cuando su primo la vio ella tenia una sonrisa radiante , aunque ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra , se metio a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

'Ahora si se enojo' dijo la voz dentro de Aoshi

'Por que habra sido… creo que le preguntare' y se acerco a la alcoba de Misao

"Hey! Misao! Que tienes?"-

"nada"- grito esta desde el otro lado con coraje

"te fue mal o que?"-

" no , solo te vi revolcandote con la cualquiera de tu novia"-

"¿Estas enojada por eso?"- pregunto Aoshi atonito.Ella abrio la puerta y el casi cae al suelo. Ella lo vio a los ojos y le dijo

" No me molesta que te hayas revolcado con tu bruja , digo novia….lo que me molesta que que te vale que yo entre y los vea como los vi , por amor de dios comemos en el desayunador pueden dejar de copular sobre el desayunador, dios eso es asqueroso ¬¬"-.

Aoshi se sonrojo de sobremanera

"Disculpa no vuelve a pasar"-

"Esta bien "- Dijo misao , y cambiando totalmente su rostro a uno de felicidad , le dijo a su primo – "que crees , consegui empleo ¡:D "-…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al dia siguiente , su primo la llevo la agencia , que se encontraba en 'Cerritos' alejadisima de la ciudad.

Al saber la naturaleza del 'empleo' el primo de Misao se sorprendio y cosa rara: accedio a llevarla.

La oficina mas parecia una mansión , era de un solo piso , blanca y con grandes ventanales de vidrio , en los jardines habia flores de todo tipo y se paseaban dos grandes pavorreales de punta a punta. Tocaron el timbre y les abrio una mujer alta delgada y vestida completamente de negro que les dijo que pasaran a la terraza , pues ya esperaban a Misao .

Al salir a la terraza Misao se asombro , pues estaba llena de gente , en un momento , Esthela estuvo frente a ellos parloteando cosas sin sentido , luego les enseño y presento a cada miembro del staff .

Esthela comenzo con la maquilladora , una chica Nipona llamada Kaoru , con largo cabello negro que le parecio muy amable ; Mark, el estilista , un 'desviado' como habia dicho Aoshi ; Loui , el fotografo frances , mano derecha de Esthela ; y los modelos ahí presentes , varias mujeres y varios hombres cuyos nombres aprendio de memoria.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

" tu debut"- comenzo a decir esthela - " Sera junto a Mario"- en ese camastro.

Misao siguió las instrucciones de Esthela.La ropa de Misao era un diminuto traje de baño negro , ella estaba acostada sobre el camastro. Y según Esthela , para esa apgina se necesitaba una imagen de una pareja .

" te vas a recostar sobre ella y vas a besa su cuello"- indico Esthela al apuesto modelo mejor conocido como mario , que la obedecio sin chistar.

Cuando Aoshi , que estaba distraido , vio le escena que necesitaban para la pagina , sintio una furia incontenible , pero , no le quedaba mas , tuvo que quedarse en su sitio ,tomar una rosquilla dietética de una mesa cercana y aplastarla hasta que no pudo mas.

"Ahora voltae hacia aca Misao , necesito una mirada sensual "- Esthela no tuvo que decir mas , pues si mas ni mas misao voltio hacia la camara , Aoshi , se quedo helado en su sitio , era la mujer mas bella y sexy que habia visto , y vaya que habia visto muchas .El cabello azabache de Misao caia por los costados , era una imagen espectacular.

'Como quisiera ser ese idota y estar yo sobre ese cuello' dijo la voz dentro de Aoshi

'Sabes , por primera vez , tienes toda la razon' dijo Aoshi para si aun con la boca abierta

'Lo sabia te encanta a ti tambien ¡!' dijo con burla la voz en su interior

'¡Bah! Callate! '.

Después de darse una bofetada mental . Aoshi noto que su prima conversaba alegremente con la chica nipona del staff. Se acerco a ellas. Y pudo escuchar un fragmento del dialogo:

"Asi que no eres Japonesa"- afirmó Misao a Kaoru

"Solo de corazon"- dijo Kaouru –"veras , mi familia es japonesa , pero pues , por asares del destino , mi padre se divorcio de mi madre cuando aun no nacia, cuando naci , mi madre murio y mi padre acepto cuidar de mi , pero pues mi padre se caso con una mujer mazatleca….una Copel , me parece , aun viven juntos , pero pues mi padre esta ,mal de salud y decidio dejarme aquí , al cargo de Esthela" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de satisfacción y brillo en los ojos .

De un momento al otro , unos fuertes brazos rodaron la cintura de Kaoru , y por su hombro aparecio el rostro de uno d los modelos. EL mas llamativo de todos , gracias a su excéntrica cabellera roja . Misao observo con cierta envidia los cariños tan 'pasionales' dejemosle asi , que el pelirrojo modelo proporcionaba a la que parecia ser su novia.

En ese justo momento , su primo entro en escena.

"Misao , falta mucho" dijo Aoshi – " Es que pues tengo cosas que hacer"-Pero , fue cruelmente interrumpido por Kaoru:

"¡Hola , mucho gusto ¡ , tu debes ser el novio de Misao verdad"- dijo Kaoru ofreciendole la mano a Aoshi. Acto seguido:

Misao se ahogo con su propia saliva y se puso mas roja que un tomate

El pelirrojo solo miro con extrañeza a su novia mientras pronunciaba algo que os expertos dicen , era : orooooooo

Un energico 'Si' de la voz interior de Aoshi , pero , una pasivo '…' de su boca.

La despreocupada Kaoru , solo los miro un momento , pronuncio lo que seria : "hacen bonita pareja" y se retiro a arreglar a otra modelo , mientras , entre la ninja , el primo , y el pelirrojo , la tension se cortaba con un cuchillo….

TO BE CONTINUE….

Muchisimas gracias de nuevo por aguantarme.

Disculpen por la tardanza , es que entre la escuela y una reciente mudanza me olvide de todo.

Gracias por esperar….

Pd: trate de hacerlo mas largo xD… por cierto …. graxX ovalle ;) ti keo un buen….


	6. Nunca te dejare sola

MI PRIMO E SUN DEMENTE …Y POR ESO LO QUIERO!

Cap. 6: ''Nunca te dejare sola''

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH.(Nadie como tu)

El ambiente permaneció así durante mucho mas tiempo , hasta que el hábil modelo pelirrojo le extendió la mano a Aoshi.

-A ti no te conocía, me llamo Kenshin – dijo amablemente a Aoshi, quien inexplicablemente se sintió a gusto con el extraño modelo pelirrojo

-El es mi primo Kenshin , viviré con el una temporada –comentó Misao con una gran sonrisa

-Señorita Misao, es su turno- se escuchó el grito de la asistente personal de Esthela.

-Si , en un momento voy…..Aoshi, si quieres irte no hay problema , ya me las arreglare para regresar , puedo llamar un taxi o volver con alguien … no te preocupes…- dijo Misao mientras corría a al interior de la construcción donde la arreglarían para la siguiente sesión.

La idea de dejar ahí a Misao no le grado , pero de verdad tenia cosas que hacer así que se retiro del lugar con un mal presentimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día fue algo agitado para Misao , pues como era principiante ,muchas cosas le resultaban extrañas y hasta cierto punto difíciles. La noche cayó en la ciudad al igual que en aquella casa blanca , entonces Misao vio alejarse y salir por las puertas a todo el personal cansado y dispuesto a dormir , frente a ella pasaron Kenshin y Kaoru muy acaramelados , sin duda esa seria una noche especial para ellos , Kaoru se detuvo ..

-¿Misao..necesitas que te llevemos?- Misao la miró , y después vio la desesperación en la cara del pelirrojo acompañante

-jajaja , no gracias Kaoru , llamare a Aoshi…Muchas gracias en verdad- Kenshin mostró una cara de alivio y picardía mientras Kaoru se encogía de hombros…al salir Kenshin murmuró 'gracias.te la pagaré luego' cerca de Misao, quien rió un momento…

¿Con quien se iría? no tenia celular ni auto, entonces la salvación le toco el hombro..

-disculpa Misao- dijo el joven modelo Mario mientras le tocaba sutilmente el hombro derecho a Misao -yo te llevare…- le dijo con una sonrisa. Misao aceptó.

El le abrió la puerta cuando ella ingreso al auto…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 am. Suites Venecia.

Departamento 12-c , piso 5

El mareo comenzaba a presentarse cuando con dificultad caminó del elevador a la puerta del departamento. Dios le dió lucidez suficiente como para recordar la llave que Aoshi mantenía 'astutamente oculta' bajo el tapete que solía decir 'Wellcome', que por azares del destino – y las miles de capas de suciedad – ahora solo era una masa cafesosa.

El abrir la puerta tuvo su ciencia ,no digamos que no, y después de deslizarla sutilmente – es decir , empujarla y que esta golpeara estrepitosamente la pared contigua- entró 'sigilosamentes' para que 'Aoshi no se diera cuenta' .

Caminó con dificultad , debido al mareo y al dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No había logrado atravesar la distancia de la puerta principal cuando , a su alrededor las luces se encendieron .

-¿Dónde y con quien demonios estabas comadreja?- le gritó Aoshi quien estaba sentado en el sofá

-Em.. un amigo me trajo hasta aquí después de la sesión - dijo Misao con dificultades de articulación en las palabras. Aoshi se levantó y Misao casi muere de verlo –de nuevo- en su pijama que incluía no camisa y pantalón cayéndose; el le tomó la mano derecha y Misao se dio cuenta que su plan se había echado a perder..

-¿Y en donde fue la sesión¿En en Oyster?- le preguntó cínicamente Aoshi mientras apuntaba la pulsera de papel fluorescente utilizada para distinguir a los clientes de un bar -Maldición Misao , si vas a dejar que un desconocido te lleve a un antro mínimo que sea un antro de calidad-

-¡No es un desconocido,Se llama Mario y es modelo .Como no tengo móvil y no te pude llamar se ofreció a traerme a casa-

-¡Si y también a llevarte a un antro barato a meter en tu sistema no se que tipo de alcohol¡-

-!Dejame aoshi , no tienes derecho me escuchas, no tienes derecho !- gritó molesta Misao mientras se soltaba del agarre de Aoshi y caminaba a su habitación.

-! Vuelve acá ya mismo ! Se supone que estas a mi cargo y vives en mi casa…. Y por eso harás lo que yo diga!-

-! Déjame en paz , eres mi maldito primo demente no mi padre ¡-

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga Misao es por tu bien-

-¿Cómo puedes saber que esta bien? Vives del dinero de tus padres , no haces nada productivo en la sociedad , te revuelcas con tu novia solo por k necesitas sexo y aun asi me dices que sabes que esta bien …por favor!-

Asi terminó la discusión , Misao azotó la puerta de su habitación y mas tarde escucho la puerta de la habitación contigua golpear excesivamente fuerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.33am Mazatlán Sinaloa Mexico

Suites Venecia

Departamento 12-c , piso 5

Habitación de Misao.

Vuelta vuelta , almohada en los ojos , vuelta de nuevo , giro ala izquierda…..

-Demonios por que no puedo dormir!- gritó desesperada mientras se sentaba en la cama a oscuras .

Había creído que dormiría como una roca toda la noche , debido al alcohol en sus venas , pero aquellas noches salvajes en sus días en Japón habían valido la pena , y ahora era casi inmune a las bebidas alcohólicas , causaban un efecto y actitud nauseabundo , si , pero nada a largo plazo.

-soy genial- murmuró con el pensamiento de bebidas alcohólicas. Entones recordó lo que había hecho, le había restregado a su sexy , apuesto , deseable….ejem… rudo , estupido demente e irresponsable primo sus defectos mas dolorosos.

Cualquier persona normal se hubiera sentido dios antes esto , pero desgraciadamente…

-¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?- se preguntó mientras notaba el sentimiento de arrepentimiento , culpa e incertidumbre creciendo en su pecho….

Entonces una descabellada idea paso por su mente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.35 am. Mazatlán sinaloa Mexico

suites Venecia

Departamento 12-c , piso 5

Habitación de Aoshi.

Todo esta tranquilo , nadie puede disipar la paz que se respira en el ambiente , los chacras fluyen orgánicamente,.

Entonces la puerta se abre y entra Misao con su diminuta pijama y su comadreja de peluche, se acerca a la cama y trata de ubicar las costillas de su primo.

Con su dedo índice tocó las costillas de Aoshi y este no se movió, esta bien , un toque mas…nada… otro, uno mas…. Animo, el que sigue es el bueno…..

Todos sabemos que Misao no es una persona entre cuyas cualidades este la paciencia, así que echó un grito a todo pulmón en la habitación de su primo quien se precipitó preguntando dónde era el incendio.

-¿Me podrías hacer lugar en la cama?- Preguntó Misao mientras agrandaba sus ojo , se sonrojaba y arqueaba sus cejas hacia arriba , desarrollando perfectamente la técnica 'el gato con botas' ()

-¿Qué demonios pretendes, la tuya esta ocupada o que?- preguntó Aoshi algo molesto por la intromisión de su prima .Misao continuo ejecutando la técnica de convencimiento antes mencionada

´no la mires a los ojos , no la mires a los ojos , no la mires a los ojos…' decía Aoshi dentro de su cabeza para si mismo 'debo concentrarme lejos de sus hermosos ojos, en donde sea , necesito algo que ver , pero ya!'

'¿Qué te parece eso?' le preguntó su conciencia, instintivamente Aoshi colocó su vista en el punto señalado por su conciencia…nunca debió hacerlo. Veía sus pies , subió por sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, sus muslos , y un pedazo de su trasero que el diminuto short no alcanzaba a cubrir…

'¿tu me odias verdad?' le preguntó a su conciencia

'no, ella nos odia.¿Quien le dijo k eso es una pijama, yo les llamo bragas…seria tan fácil deshacernos de ellas'…

Aoshi devolvió su vista los ojos de Misao que habían cambiado su expresión y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa cínica.

-entonces que Aoshi..¿Me dejas dormir en tu cama?- preguntó la chica seductoramente Aoshi no pudo responder por que Misao le puso un dedo en el pecho y lo obligó a recostarse lentamente, ya que el estuvo completamente acostado ella se sentó sobre el ,un poco mas abajo de su cintura, lo tomó de ambas manos y lo obligó a mantener los brazos estirados sobre su cabeza . Ella lo besó salvajemente en la boca y recorrió con besos su cara hasta llegar a las orejas..

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- murmuró ella mientras le mordía juguetonamente la oreja a Aoshi , quien se mantuvo en silencio.

El rodó sobre la cama y ella quedó debajo de él quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarla, dejaba marcas de los besos en su cuello y hombros , se deshizo de la blusa de tirantes que hacia el trabajo de pijama y gracias a dios ella no traía sujetador., comenzó a besar sus pechos. La chica gemía , suspiraba , gritaba su nombre .

-Aoshi…Aoshi,..Aoshi- el tono de Misao al decir su nombre cambiaba , comenzó llamándolo con placer , el placer se esfumó y comenzó a gritar molesta…

-Aoshi!.. Aoshi!..Aoshi, demonios contéstame!- y entonces…… una comadreja de peluche golpeó su cara y despertó.

Internamente estaba tremendamente decepcionado de que su fantasía nunca se haría realidad , pues la chica era su prima..Verdad?

Fantasía a fin de cuentas había surgido efecto en el 'pequeño Aoshi' que literalmente brillaba por su presencia, tratando de ocultar tan notorio hecho , Aoshi cerró las piernas y se cubrió con la manta mientras salía de la cama un momento con el baño en mente.

Cuando Aoshi regresó a su habitación , encontró su cama ocupada por su prima , el no dudó un instante y se recostó en el lugar vacío .Cuando el cobertor los cubrió , el sintió un calor extraño, diferente al que sentía cuando Vicky o cualquier otra mujer terminaba en su cama.

Decidió no echar volar a su imaginación , pues no quería ir de nuevo la baño, así que cerró los ojos tratando de dormir , aunque fuera con una modelo de ojos verdes a su lado.

-¿estas molesto?- preguntó Misao para romper el hielo

-No , tengo sueño- dijo Aoshi con los ojos cerrados…'y quiero hacerte el amor' completó su conciencia .

-¿me perdonas?- preguntó Misao. El abrió su ojo derecho y la vio

-¿De que tendria que perdonarte yo?-

-de lo dura que fui contigo hace un momento…Lo siento, no eres….yo… perdón, .tu has sido tan bueno conmigo y yo te he dicho todo eso…-

-es la verdad..- interrumpió Aoshi

-si , lo se , el caso es que necesito que me perdones por que entiendo que no quieres que me pase nada-

-¿si te perdono podremos dormir?-

-si-

-perdonada-

Ambos cerraron los ojos dispuestos a dormir , entonces Misao comenzó el dialogo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure?- preguntó

-¿El que vivamos juntos? No lo se , supongo que el tiempo en el que tus padres estén a salvo-

-Y si les pasara algo… no quiero quedarme sola Aoshi!-

Aoshi abrió los ojos súbitamente al escucharla , volteó a verla solo para descubrir que de sus ojos salían lagrimas. Al verla llorar se sintió una basura , si hubiera sido cualquier persona , hasta se hubiera reído de ella , incluso si hubiera sido Vicky , su novia, no le habría dolido ver tantas perlas de agua.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se prometió que nunca jamás la vería llorar, no si el podía impedirlo.

-comadreja tonta tu nuca vas a estar sola… por que para eso está tu primo demente- dijo Aoshi mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sonrió levemente y lo abrazó.

-¿Me prometes que nunca me dejaras sola?-

-nunca..- murmuró Aoshi mientras le devolvía el abrazo y caía en las garras del sueño…

CONTINUARA…

Muchisisisisimas gracias ¡ a todos ustedes que han aguantado leer todo el fic y han llegado hasta este punto. Muchas gracias también a todos y todas que me escriben reviews aun cuando dure milenios sin actualizar.

Quisiera pedirles disculpas por eso precisamente , por no actualizar , pero soy estudiante de preparatoria , karateca , amiga , 'esposa' , dueña , productora , diseñadora, chef , x-box adicta y escritora por mencionar algunas de mis ocupaciones .

Con esto espero que comprendan lo difícil que me resulta actualizar seguido , en realidad solo lo hago en vacaciones. Solo les pido paciencia , fe y cariño por que les prometo que verán terminado este fic!


End file.
